Dance With Me
by kolfer
Summary: Blaine gets sent to a performing arts school when he and a friend are caught doing...something... on school ground. Kurt leaves McKinley for the exact same school when his dad is elected as a congressman for Ohio. Despite their constant bickering and a clash of personalities, they are paired up as dance partners, and both boys find out they're in for one hell of a ride.


A/N: Hey guys. This is just a little something we have been working on for a month or so and now it's finally ready to be read and judged by the people on the internet.

We tried really hard so please leave a review to tell us if you liked it or if we in all honesty just deserve a 'you tried' star. Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Kris and Janelle (aka nellie12, but you should know that)

* * *

In front of Kurt Hummel were three brochures to three very good schools, each approximately a hundred times better than William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio.

Each of these three schools represented a choice for Kurt. One of them would be the one his father shipped him off to.

Maybe 'ship' was a harsh word. It wasn't as if Burt Hummel was stuffing his son in a box and driving to the nearest UPS store. Actually, the two had discussed this for quite some time and had finally come to an agreement. Kurt was going to leave McKinley for a school with an actual curriculum that challenged a person over the age of 11. This was a thing that was happening. Sure, he'd miss his friends in Lima while he boarded wherever he decided, but it wasn't as if he couldn't come and visit. These are the things he told himself when he got a bit sad. Change was rarely a good thing.

With his father working for congress, Kurt had to choose a place he'd finish out his high school education. He'd looked through all of the brochures and made a list of pros and cons on the notebook in front of him. Burt nursed a glass of milk as he watched. This was almost as bad as going shopping with his son when Kurt couldn't yet go by himself.

God, the memories.

Burt missed those days, though. His son was 17 now, well into his senior year at McKinley, and he hated to pull him out before he could graduate. But the man had obligations. Luckily, Kurt was cooperative.

The choices were slim but each school had appeal. There was Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio, a couple hours north of where Kurt lived with his father. The anti-bullying policy has appeal, that was for sure.

There was Glendale Private School in Indiana which Kurt could say was last on the list. It was a co-ed performing arts school that was subpar at best. They put on plays of Broadways shows which seemed cool, but Kurt knew with him being the new guy, and a _guy_, it'd suck trying to get the parts he knew he could tackle. Glendale was in Indianapolis which was almost three hours away.

And last, the Artistry Academy of Dance which was in Columbus. It was the shortest distance away, though Westerville was only a half hour more…but Artistry had something the other two didn't have; a focus on all different types of dance. Just. Dance.

Burt watched his son comb through the details in the brochure, hoping that he'd pick the school in Indiana. That was the only one that wasn't an all-boys school for goodness sake.

"Ballet, Ballroom, Interpretive, Jazz, Tap… this is quite impressive."

Burt nodded to his son. "I know your mother would love to see you graduate from there. The two of you have dance in your blood. But," the man fixed his cap as he urged the Glendale Private School pamphlet a little further, "I suggest this one. There's choir and you love choir, and also—"

"And also it's out of state," Kurt told him flatly, "I know you don't want me to board out of the state, dad."

"But it isn't an all-boys school," Burt added. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"The fact that Dalton has uniform and costs a bit more than we're willing to settle for means I'm not in favor. The fact that Glendale is out of state and _hours _away means I'm not in favor. But with Artistry, dad," Kurt looked up at him, gesturing to the brochure in hand, "look at this. I _belong _here."

Burt couldn't deny his son's talents, and to be honest, if Elizabeth was alive and they both were bringing in income, Kurt would've been in the school years ago. They had enrolled him in dance classes since he was four and Kurt was pretty much born to dance. There was no way his father could deny it. But, he'd been out of practice for a while now.

"That school isn't exactly cheap either, kiddo."

Kurt looked a little let down. "It isn't, but it's not _Dalton, _and I can apply for a scholarship."

His father still didn't seem convinced.

"I know that it's an all-boys academy and that's probably turning you off a bit—"

"You think?"

"But," the 17 year old resumed, "I have a boyfriend, if you haven't forgotten. And I am not that type of guy anyway, dad. I respect myself. You told me I mattered, and I need you to trust me—"

"Fine." Burt grabbed the other two pamphlets as he stood up from the table. As much as he knew he needed to be the one in congress standing up for young people like Kurt and his friends, he hated that he had to send his kid off to a school and not be able to see him every day. But if there was someone he could trust he knew it was Kurt. He and his late wife did raise a good boy. "Artistry it is. I'll set up an interview now."

Kurt smiled because he actually felt good about himself. It was hard to feel victorious after discussing things with his dad, especially if boys or healthy food was involved. But here, he made a mature decision about his future and he was supported on it. "Thank you. I have a date with Simon, so if you'll excuse me."

"Where you two going?"

"We, along with a few people from the New Directions are going to the movies and then Breadstix. I know my curfew."

Burt smiled at his son as the teen exited the dining room where they sat, heading towards the staircase. "I'll bring you back a salad!"

….

"Take a seat, Blaine."

Blaine stood at the bottom of the staircase glaring at both of his parents. His mother was seated at the table, looking down at a few pamphlets as she waited for him to join them. Blaine's father, however, was standing tall with his arms crossed across his chest, staring at Blaine expectantly. The teenager knew he'd gotten himself into deep shit this time, and he expected a bit of punishment, but his parents had never called him down from his room to "talk" to him.

He rolled his eyes for a moment before walking over to join them at the table. His mother, Anne, looked up at him tiredly; her straight face showing a hint of sadness. After taking a seat, he tried to glance at the pamphlets in her hand but couldn't get much, at least not before his father's bellowing voice served as a distraction.

"You're leaving Dalton."

The words echoed in Blaine's head a while before he'd actually processed them. He looked from the stern face his father wore, to his mother's much softer but just as serious expression and shook his head no. "I can't leave Dalton. I won't. Not after I've already began my senior year… that makes absolutely no sense—"

"You should've considered that before you got in trouble yet again, Blaine. Now," Mr. Anderson picked up the pamphlet for the Artistry Academy of Dance and placed it in front of Blaine. "This is where we'll be sending you to board. You've already been accepted. You start in two weeks."

Blaine looked down at the pamphlet and read for a while before a smirk covered his face, glancing through it quickly and shaking his head no when he saw the outfits. "I'm not going to a dance school. You both said I could stop my dance lessons and—"

"We didn't think you'd be caught messing around with other boys in empty Dalton classrooms, Blaine," his mother chimed in finally. Blaine could tell she was disappointed, but honestly? Come on. You send your gay teenage son to a school filled with guys and you get shocked when he's caught getting head in the library? Honestly?

"But once again," his dad added to his mother's previous words, "you embarrassed us. First with the skipping class, and second because you can't keep it in your pants." Blaine tried not to smile and did one heck of a job holding it back. "Dalton Academy was a legacy in this family. Your grandfather attended. I attended and graduated with honors, and your older brother even wore the navy blue and red blazer. Hell, if your sister could've gone, she'd be an alma mater as well."

"What sense does it make that you're pulling me from Dalton, a place that I could graduate from with honors too," he pointed out, "to another all boys' boarding school? How does that make any sense?"

Mr. Anderson stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked at his son. "It's simple. I'm less worried about the Anderson legacy right now and more concerned with your actual future, Blaine. Your mother and I are teaching you a lesson." his mother nodded along with what her husband said and the man continued. "You're going to stick with dancing, because you are amazing at it. You are going to keep to yourself and do well in your classes, and you are going to graduate as a mature young man. _Not _one that constantly thinks about himself, makes idiotic decisions, and throws himself around without ever thinking about the consequences."

Blaine put the pamphlet down and stood up. "I'm going to my room."

"We're not done here."

Blaine kept walking but thought better of it. He got back to the staircase and sucked his teeth, turning back to see his parents. "Yes?"

Blaine's father pulled his hands from his pockets, looking as if he was about to say something but ended up shaking his head instead. "We're going to move your things from Dalton to Artistry over the next week or so, so be ready."

Blaine turned away and walked up the stairs. Something told him he'd rather rot in his room for the rest of his life than to actually attend a freaking dance school with a bunch of losers.

This was _such_ bullshit.

….

Kurt did exceptionally well on his interview.

He aced choreography and even added a bit of himself into his movements, and lord knows he missed these outfits. It had been a bit over a year since he was in a dance studio and he missed it.

The faculty seemed to be impressed with him, he thought. One teacher who simply introduced himself as Marcus congratulated him on being accepted and Kurt tried not to ask for his number as they shook hands, because _damn. _

If all the teachers looked like that, Burt was right to worry. _Damn. _

Kurt's friends at McKinley were genuinely happy for him, even though Tina was crying. She was just very emotional, that's all. And they all made plans to hang out when he got free from Artistry hopefully on the weekends. He was only an hour and a half away, so things wouldn't change that much.

At least that's what Kurt believed. Simon didn't seem to be on the same page. They broke up a few days before Kurt was set to leave under the belief that 'things wouldn't be the same' although the grey eyed 18 year old just really didn't want to be bothered with Kurt calling every night, telling him how awesome his new all boy school with the hot dance guys was while he was still stuck at McKinley.

They were together since junior year, so it sucked. But Kurt made him promise to keep in contact, and maybe their plans for NY after high school would hold up. Maybe they weren't finished yet.

….

The thing that really sucked about Blaine having to move away and board at a new school was saying goodbye.

He didn't mean to his older siblings or his parents, though that'd be tough too, he guessed. What he meant were his... friends.

First, there was John. John took a cock like no other. Blaine really wanted to save their last time together (for a while at least) for last, but John had to travel with his aunt and uncle to New Jersey or some shit. Blaine didn't care honestly.

They met up at his place the Saturday before John's trip and spent a couple hours seeing just who could make the other come hardest. John was sad to see him go, naturally.

Then there was Bobby who he was currently with, and the boy could be clingy when he wanted. But he was a sweetheart. Naive, but sweet. Blaine nodded to everything he said as the blonde kissed down his chest.

"I can't believe your stupid parents are making you leave," he spoke in between kisses. Blaine wrote out a text as Bobby continued moving his lips against Blaine's bare skin. "I'm going to miss you"

_**So when can I see you? I want to say goodbye. -Blaine **_

"I'll miss you too, Bobby." Blaine watched impatiently, waiting for his "friend" to finally suck his cock so he could get going. "I do get to come home over breaks, you know."

"But still," Bobby's fingers finally found Blaine's jeans as he undid the button and zipper. "Who will I be able to find while you're gone? Who's going to fuck me like you do, Blaine?"

Blaine smirked. "Absolutely no one."

_**How's this weekend? I'm at work now... Fuck, I can't believe you're leaving :( -Sean **_

Blaine bit his lip as bobby began to caress him through his boxers. "Kiss it, baby, c'mon."

Bobby not only kissed up the shaft, but he wrapped his lips around the head and sunk down slowly.

_Finally,_ Blaine thought.

_**I know, but I'll make time for you when I'm back home. This school is going to be hell and I'm gonna need you as soon as I get back. And this weekend sounds great. Just me and you. -B**_

"Fuck," Blaine smiled as he put the cell phone down, throwing his head back. Of course the school wouldn't be hell all that much with it being an all-boy school, but it'd work best for Blaine when he came back and his "friends" all thought he was miserable. He'd get a lot of play. "Just like... that."

It was nice being Blaine Anderson.

….

_Here goes nothing, _Kurt said to himself.

He left his dorm room and headed for his first dance class. Studies were over for the day and now, the fun part.

Kurt pulled his bag further up on his shoulder as he rolled his eyes at the new text popping up on his screen.

_**All I'm saying is that most of those guys are gonna take one look at that perky little ass of yours and they're gonna want it ALL, Kurtie. –Santana**_

Kurt looked up from his phone as a guy in grey sweatpants and an unzipped hoodie walked , not at all hiding the fact that he was checking him out before nodding in approval. Not too bad.

For one, he was single now. Two, this school was flooded with eye candy. But he'd never admit that.

_**It's not like that at all, Santana. –Kurt**_

_**And don't call me that. –Kurt**_

Kurt stopped at a water fountain and filled his water bottle as he waited for his judgmental best friend to reply.

_**Honey, listen up: You're all going to be dancing around practically half naked or in your tight little outfits or whatever you people wear or don't wear, rubbing against each other for hours, day after day. –Santana**_

_**Btw, don't tell me that you sometimes wear baggy shirts because that's just easy access and that's fucking slutty. –Santana**_

Kurt grabbed his phone and typed out a reply.

_**We are not all man whores! I'd like to think I'm a dancer with some kind of dignity. –Kurt**_

Kurt looked at the clock on his phone. There were 15 minutes till the first dance lesson started. He was making good time.

_**Sure you're not, angel face. Go get some! ;) xxx –Santana**_

_**I fucking hate you. –Kurt**_

Kurt pocketed his phone and looked at the door marked '**Room 34 – dance lessons w/ Marcus Johanson'** for a moment. _Marcus._ Hot teacher guy. Life was good. He took a deep breath and pressed down on the door handle, entering the room.

Kurt stepped into a room with mirrors on the whole left side. A few guys were there already, most of them in sweatpants and either fitted t-shirts or hoodies. They were all chatting and stretching in the corner and Kurt could tell they knew each other. It was well into the first semester of the school year so he was the odd man out.

He stopped trying to psych himself out and took a few steps further. A guy with pretty green eyes smiled at him as he dropped his bag against the wall. He looked over at the mirrors on the other side of the room and quickly fixed a strand of hair that had fallen out of place, all before undoing the drawstring of his sweatpants. Slowly, he began to shimmy out of them while stretching his neck, preparing himself for what would prove to be an intense dance lesson. But Kurt was unaware of a pair of hazel eyes that were on him from the opposite side of the room; that very pair of eyes completely focused on his frame as he stepped out of the pants and neatly placed them away.

Kurt smoothed out the wrinkles of his tight t-shirt as he walked further to the front of the room. He stopped right in front of the mirror and observed his body, smiling at the reflection before beginning to stretch. He didn't get far in the process before the mirror reflected someone approaching behind him; his honey colored eyes glued square on his ass. Kurt stopped himself from bending at the waist in a stretch and smirked at the disappointed look in the boy's face. He was actually rather gorgeous…

Dark curls. Full lips. A black tank top that hugged the muscles of his torso and showed off tanned, defined arms. Kurt even let his eyes move lower to the shorts covering his thighs, but that was the furthest he got before this particularly brave guy was at his side.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow at the boy in question. He spoke up quickly before his cheeks had the opportunity to heat up at the presence of his _visitor. _

"Can I help you?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the boy through the mirror in front of them. At this point he was hyperaware of the attention his ass was getting basically because the boy did nothing to hide where he was looking.

"I just came over here to tell you that your eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." the guy said, biting his lip as his eyes stayed glued on Kurt's ass. Kurt couldn't help but roll his own as he smirked and replied.

"Oh really? Then what color are they?"

The boy with the luscious curls tilted his head slightly as he thought for a moment. "Round. _Really_ round."

Kurt spun around to face the stranger, tilting the boy's chin with his right hand. "Eyes up here, Romeo."

A pair of hazel orbs found Kurt's and the boy smirked as they met. "They are quite pretty."

Kurt stared into the deep swirl of gold and green, finding himself completely lost for a moment. His hand stayed on the boy's just-shaved chin and he forgot just where he was for a minute.

The guy stared back, smirking as he moved his hands to Kurt's lower back. "Aren't you going to compliment my eyes?" he asked cheekily.

Kurt caught himself when the strong hands gripped him just above his waist. He heard the smooth voice practically purr into his ear before he cleared his throat and licked his lips; the action causing the boy's eyes to focus there instead. As he parted his lips to speak, the door to the dance studio opened and a tall blond who looked to be in his early 20s walked in, putting his backpack down next to the music. He was wearing a black hoodie with white lettering on the back reading "DANCE INSTRUCTOR".

_Marcus, _Kurt smiled.

His new _friend _noticed that he wasn't the focus of attention anymore and cleared his throat.

Kurt removed the unfamiliar, reluctant hands from his waist and let go of his chin. He gently patted the hazel eyed teen's cheek and smirked before walking over to a spot on the mat.

"My name's Blaine by the way!" The guy, _Blaine_, called after him as he went. Kurt glanced over his shoulder and gave him a little smile in acknowledgement.

Kurt took a seat on the floor as he looked at their instructor. The tall, muscular blonde stood at the front of the room with his back to the mirrors, nodding to his students and observing the dancers in his class, and Kurt took the opportunity to observe his teacher.

Blaine watched him, waiting for a response. Maybe getting a name in return would've been nice but apparently it wasn't on this guy's agenda.

"Everyone, please be seated! That goes for you too, 'My name's Blaine'." The dance instructor winked and Blaine looked away from the beautiful boy he'd been focused on, nodding to his teacher. The spot next to Kurt was taken quickly by a brunette with blonde streaks and Blaine rolled his eyes, going to a vacancy on the other side of the room. Kurt glanced at him as he walked by before returning his attention to the very, very hot dance instructor at the front of the room.

Their instructor clapped his hands together with a wide smile. Blaine rolled his eyes at how fucking optimistic this guy was. All Kurt could think about was how gorgeous the man's smile was. "As most of you know," he kept smiling at his students; all 6'ft of him, and paced back and forth as he spoke, "My name is Marcus Johanson, and I am very excited to be your dance instructor this year!"

Kurt wet his lips as his eyes scanned Marcus's long legs. The tights he wore did nothing to hide _anything, _and somebody up there must've loved him for letting him be in this class.

The man stopped and looked at his class. "I know you guys have been waiting for dance classes to start, and the season has officially begun, just in time to welcome a few new students to our Academy," he smiled and glanced around the room, "Anyway, It's only my second year at this school so please be decent with me." He flashed another smile as the boys nodded and some of them whispered to each other before he continued.

Blaine folded his legs and sat up, listening to his teacher as he continued to talk about tradition and legacy and some other shit that was preventing him from talking to the boy he was talking to previously. He could still feel those long fingers underneath his chin, and the last thing Blaine needed to think about right now were his long fingers, especially when his teacher was about to begin a demonstration. He just couldn't help himself.

"Okay, let's get started!" The dance teacher announced and Blaine realized he'd gotten totally lost in thought about how the blue eyed boy would look using those endless long legs to move to the rhythm of the music.

"Find a spot on the floor and we'll start." The blond male turned to the music system as the young dance students got up from the floor and did as told. Kurt found a spot in the back, but made sure he could see himself in the mirror. He looked around at the others, and of course there were those who _always _had to stand in the front. In this case it was two boys. One with coal black hair (which was totally from a bottle) and piercing dark blue eyes, wearing a navy and white striped tank top which fit him annoyingly well, the other was a little bit taller and as far as Kurt could tell in the mirror his eyes were a light brown, not nearly as beautiful as that Blaine guy's hazel ones.

_Beautiful._

_What the hell, Kurt?_ _The guy was a total creep!_

Kurt's own eyes now searched the room for said creep and found him in the middle row, chatting with a blond who looked freakishly tall next to him. He was bent over and well… his "eyes_"_ were kinda sorta really nice and _round_ too. Blaine straightened up from where he'd been picking up something off the floor, knowingly glancing over his shoulders and smirking when he saw Kurt quickly look away.

"Oh, and one more thing." Their incredibly handsome teacher added, hitting play to what appeared to be Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake and turning back around with that constant smile on his face. "Please, call me Marcus."

Marcus walked to the front of the room in front of the mirrors with his back to the waiting class. He looked at the faces in the mirror and tapped his foot to the beat of the music as the intro to the song played. "So at this first part there'll be some freestyle, but we'll work on that later." The music picked up and Marcus continued. "Okay look,"

_I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking_

Marcus made a few swift movements, his arms doing every move sharply, and his legs executing them perfectly. "Now pick it up!" He said as he did the exact same movements again, and again. Kurt counted the notes to himself as he and most of the other boys, including Blaine, followed the steps their teacher was showing them. Kurt noticed that Blaine wasn't a bad dancer at all. He was great, honestly, and that annoyed him.

Marcus paused the music on a remote he had been keeping in his pocket and turned around. "That was actually really good!" he said. Blaine scoffed and whispered something to his blonde friend who just rolled his eyes. "But, you have to work on keeping your arms stretched all the time. It's a vital piece of information." Marcus added, causing Blaine to whisper something to his friend again. Kurt ignored them and paid attention to their instructor. He wasn't going to let himself be distracted.

Marcus turned around and went out in position number 2 which was a slide, and Kurt noticed how his biceps flexed as he slid over the floor with grace as he spread out his arms. "Arms stretched," he repeated, "Otherwise it'll look sloppy." After another smile, Marcus gestured for them to follow his lead. Kurt was very set on following his teacher's instructions; remembering the choreography and keeping his arms outstretched as he did it. Thankfully, his obedience paid off. Marcus had been watching and turned to face him as impressed as ever.

"Hey!"

Kurt was startled at the strong voice that rang out as the class looked up at their instructor.

"You in the back… I remember you actually…what's your name?"

Marcus' attention locked on Kurt who blushed slightly as the whole class turned to look at him. One hazel eyed cutie in particular looked his body up and down with that stupid smirk on his face, and Kurt ignored him, focusing on responding to the teacher.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." he answered with confidence.

The blond smiled at him, that beautiful smile that made Kurt feel warm inside. This would be a fun class. "You did really great, Kurt. Why don't you come up here to the front?"

The class looked at him expectantly. Most of them were very observant; others had a hint of jealousy. But Marcus, he smiled encouragingly, waiting patiently for Kurt to follow direction.

In class for 10 minutes and already he was getting more recognition than he did with the New Directions.

Kurt ducked his head a bit as he walked forward. This older guy made him a little nervous. Marcus was pretty intimidating. And _hot, _but that was beside the point right now. As he walked to the front of the room, Blaine caught his attention. The flirt winked and puckered his lips, making a kissy face that Kurt rolled his eyes at while he passed.

He saw Marcus nod to him once in the center of the front row. The instructor smiled and turned back around, glancing at him in the mirror with an approving smile.

Kurt blushed as he looked away.

"Okay then." Marcus said, continuing the lesson. "Are we ready for the next part?" He asked, making eye contact with his students in the mirror. They nodded, some of them silently agreeing.

_Going hot, so hot, just like an oven _

_And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it_

Marcus gestured for them to follow along after he showed them the next part and so they did.

The choreography wasn't hard in itself; nothing Blaine couldn't master. It was that Kurt was now standing in front of him, which had been the right choice on Marcus' behalf because Kurt did every single move perfectly, but with that Blaine's concentration was also completely off. Because _that ass _the brunette had going on up there was claiming all of his focus. His eyes were basically glued to Kurt's backside, taking in the way his hips would sway to the music and his ass would practically beg him to touch it.

Marcus turned around to face them again and nodded approving, but clearly not as impressed as first time. "Okay, now partner up two and two!" He ordered and clapped his hands together. "Someone who's around your own height will be to your benefit." He said as he went to grab his water bottle as the teens partnered up.

Blaine was at Kurt's side in a heartbeat, but so was the brunette with the blond streaks from before who'd snatched his sitting spot next to Kurt. Blaine shot him a dirty look before turning to Kurt with a smile.

"Hey, gorgeous." he greeted him as he slid an arm around the taller boy's waist, giving the loser who was still for some reason standing there a look that was kindly telling him to fuck off. Kurt looked between both boys as he annoyingly removed Blaine's strong arm from his waist for the second time that day, turning to the guy opposite Blaine. He held out his hand for him to take and completely ignored the dark haired boy in the meantime. "I'm Kurt." he said.

The guy took it and shook it lightly. "Evan." he answered, glancing at Blaine who'd crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed at the name. Blaine possessively put his hands on Kurt's hip from behind, not realizing that he was being one of the clingy guys he screwed but hated, and kept his eyes locked on the taller boy who still had a firm grip on Kurt's hand. Too tall, in Blaine's opinion.

There was a fourth student standing in the back of the room as he watched the scene occur in the front row. The dance instructor noticed.

"Do you have a partner?" Marcus asked him, nodding as the boy shook his head no. Marcus' eyes searched the room for anyone available and they fell on the three boys in the front. He pointed to the tallest one. "Evan," then he pointed at the guy in the back, "and you."

Evan seemed to not want to move, so Marcus shook his head and approached the three, urging him to let go of Kurt's hand and pushing him toward one of the new students in the back. "C'mon, big boy. You guys don't have much time." He then went back to the front, removing Blaine's hand from Kurt's hips. "And you two" the man looked between Kurt and Blaine with a small smile. "You two will be partners for today."

Kurt looked at the slightly shorter Blaine and then back to their instructor. "Excuse me, Mr. Johanson." He quickly said. "We're not even the same height. Me and E-" Marcus cut him off with a wave of his hand."You and Mr. Teenage Hormones will be a great fit." He told him with a smirk and glanced knowingly at Blaine. "Shorty can dance." he then returned to his spot in front of the class. "It's still Marcus though." He told Kurt with a wink. Kurt wasn't pleased about being hooked up with _Blaine_ of all people, but he smiled shyly and looked away. Boys like Blaine were the reason Burt didn't want him boarding at a school to begin with.

"At least the man has good sense. I'm the best dancer in this place and I haven't danced officially in god knows how long."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Cocky. Huge turn off.

Marcus looked over all the pairs and smiled. "Great. Now turn to your partner," Marcus watched as they did so. Blaine smiled wide at Kurt who still had his arms crossed over his chest, but let them fall to his sides as he turned to face Blaine. "Find out who the leader is and who the follower is. Whatever feels most natural, guys… maybe try to switch positions to be sure." Marcus advised.

Blaine's eyes found his best friend's, Jeff's—the blonde he'd been being immature with all morning. He smirked at him and Jeff wiggled his eyebrows in return as they both grinned. They thought so alike.

Jeff went back to dancing with his hot Asian partner and Blaine smirked, bringing himself to pay attention again.

Blaine focused once more on the gorgeous boy in front of him. "I'm usually a switch," Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed his own on his waist into leader position and pulled him closer, "but I bet I could make you lose your mind in _whatever _position we tried. " he said and looked into the slightly taller boy's eyes, still with that cocky smile on his face.

Kurt stared back into his eyes and smiled at him devilishly. Two could play this game. "If by lose my mind, you mean come in one minute flat," He put his hand on his shoulder and tightened the grip on Blaine's hand. "I bet you could, Blaine."

Kurt's response totally rendered Blaine speechless and before he could respond Marcus was speaking again. Kurt turned his head and shifted his attention to Marcus with a satisfied look on his face. Blaine's gaze lingered on Kurt's profile for a few seconds before he turned to the instructor too.

"Some of you spent too much time talking," Marcus didn't single anyone out but Blaine shrugged as he turned to face front. "Now let go of each other again and I'll show the next part."

Blaine turned his face towards Kurt, again with that annoyingly attractive smirk on his face. Blaine casually moved the hand he had placed on Kurt's hip to his ass and let it stay there for a few seconds before Kurt swatted it away and scowled at him. "You're too much." Kurt said and slipped his hand out of Blaine's to cross his arms over his chest and looked at Marcus with a mocked expression. Blaine turned to Marcus too and tried to hide his smile.

_Because he just touched the butt. _

Marcus quickly walked his students through the next bit of the choreography.

Blaine was taken aback at the way Kurt moved to the music. Even to this upbeat song, Kurt's motions were graceful and just _beautiful. _Dancing was obviously this boy's passion. You could see it in his eyes when he stared into Blaine's as the moved together to Marcus counting the music. It almost made Blaine need to catch his breath, but on the other side he wanted to prove himself to this incredibly talented boy.

"Okay, stop." Marcus said and interrupted Blaine's thoughts. The entire class stopped where they were in the 16 count steps Marcus had showed them and told them to rehearse with their partner. "That was super great, guys. Ready to take it with music?" he asked.

The boys nodded and Marcus smiled wide before he pressed play on his remote to the music.

_But it's so fine and it's all mine_

_Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching, ha_

_Cause if they study close, real close_

_They might learn something_

_She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it_

Blaine took a firmer grip on Kurt's hip and led him through the couple of steps Marcus had showed them. Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's lower back and dipped him. Kurt kept eye contact with him as their faces got really close. So close that he could feel Blaine's breath tickle his face. Blaine's gaze flickered to Kurt's lips for a second as they straightened up again.

"Perfect!" Marcus said and clapped with that wide ass smile he seemed to wear all the goddamn time. Kurt _giggled_ when he looked in their direction, and Kurt smiled the widest Blaine had seen him smile since they'd met 45 minutes ago. It annoyed the hell out of him and he didn't even know why.

Marcus showed them the last part and told them to take it from the top. And so they did.

The solo part of the first verse was a piece of cake for both boys. They both did it damn near perfect and Marcus was very impressed. The partner part came along and Blaine tried really hard to focus on Kurt's face instead of his thighs and the way his shorts was hugging them in all the right places as they moved together. It felt so natural to just take Kurt's hand and dance with him.

Kurt stared into the hazel eyed boy's eyes as they danced to the music and it was like they were guiding him. The exact same way as Blaine was physically leading right now as they danced together.

_She's so fine, tonight_

Blaine pulled him flush against his chest just as they had been instructed to and Kurt held his breath as their faces where only inches apart. For a split second Blaine thought they were going to kiss. That he was going to feel those pretty pink lips on his for the first time. Those thoughts were though quickly cut off by the music stopping. Neither of them moved a muscle for a few seconds. They just stood there and stared into each other's eyes, now breathing hard. Kurt was the first to pull away and Blaine quickly followed his lead and they both turned to Marcus.

Their instructor looked at his watch before clapping his hands together and looking back up at his students. "That was really, really great!" He said. "But unfortunately that's all we have time for today." He then announced. "But I just want to say before you guys go that you've done so well today. You lived up to my highest expectations." He said and smiled like a freaking clown. "Well, I guess I'll see y'all tomorrow." Marcus gave them one last smile and went back to his bag and grabbed his water bottle.

_How the hell was he able to be this fucking chipper all the time?_

Blaine turned to Kurt as the other guys went back to their things too. To Blaine's surprise his eyes were fixed on their instructor's ass as he bent down to put his bottle back into his bag again. Blaine raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really, Kurt? The teacher? Shouldn't you know better than that, sweetheart?" Blaine questioned him. Kurt's eyes met his so quickly Blaine was concerned the other boy would get a whiplash. Kurt pushed past him with a "You don't know me." and went back to his things. Blaine followed him as Kurt put back on his sweats.

Blaine kneeled next to Kurt's bag where he was stuffing his things back in. "But I'd like to." Blaine said as he watched him. Kurt straightened back up and Blaine immediately did too. Kurt gave him a polite smile that wasn't polite at all. "Good for you." He said and pulled out his water bottle and put it to his lips as he walked towards the exit. Blaine quickly grabbed his own bag chased after him. Jeff just rolled his eyes at him as he did so.

_Here we go again._

Kurt who had already walked out the door and was well on his way down the hallway pulled out his phone to find that it was 14:47 o'clock and a text from Santana with a picture of two strawberry and cream Frappuccino's attached.

**Monday, 14:21: **

_**What time does this class end anyway? C'mon. We drove all the way up here! We're waiting for you! Can't wait to hear about your whorish day, Hummel. – Santana**_

**Monday, 14:30:**

_**Kuuuuuuuurt, they're melting! – Santana**_

**Monday, 14:31:**

_**If you're ditching me for some tight ass bouncy boy I swear to god. – Santana**_

**Monday, 14:40:**

_**Honestly, Kurt?**_

**Monday, 14:45:**

_**I'm not being clingy, but I paid for these so be here in 5 and your scarves won't disappear. –Santana**_

**Monday, 14:48:**

**Sorry, some douche with nice arms kept talking. I'll be there and yeah I could totally do a frappuccino right now. Love you, Tana! – Kurt**

Blaine threw the door open and looked to his right in his search for the guy with the ass and then to his left and his eyes immediately found who he was searching for. Kurt stood there with his back to him in the middle of the hallway, probably texting someone. Maybe he had a boyfriend. With an ass and a face like that it was very likely that he had.

_Lol, whatever. Never stopped you before, Anderson! _

Blaine smirked and ran after him and caught him by the shoulders. Kurt almost dropped his phone and looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" Kurt demanded to know.

"You kinda got away from me before I could ask for your number." Blaine said and shrugged. "I've been here for a week now and I haven't seen anyone worth pursuing. But you…" he trailed off, biting his lip.

Kurt just snorted and pocketed his phone as he started walking towards the exit of the building. Of course Blaine was after him again, he ran a little in front of him and started walking backwards. "C'mon, Kurt. You're a good dancer, I'm a good dancer. You're hot, I'm hot." He said as he blocked the door for Kurt. Kurt looked at him with his piercing blue eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, thanks for the compliments and congrats on the confidence." Kurt said as he removed Blaine's arm that was blocking the door. "But it's not happening, mate." He tapped Blaine on the nose as he pushed down the door handle. Kurt pushed the door open and went back to texting Santana without sparing Blaine another glance.

Blaine shook his head and watched him go. Guess it was back to Anthony again tonight…


End file.
